


No One Else

by oiiwaforlife



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife
Summary: All Mark wanted was to have a peaceful last year at Hogwarts and to graduate with Outstanding in all his N.E.W.Ts, but fate had other plans in store for him.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading ~ 
> 
> I am a big potterhead so don't get surprised if I write more fics in the Harry Potter universe in the future oops
> 
> This was supposed to be a pretty long one-shot but I decided to just make it a chaptered fic to motivate me to finish writing it tehe 
> 
> A big thank you to my best friend who beta read this and encouraged me to post it, I would've never done it without you M.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekyeol96)

The hallway was bustling with people, which was expected as most evening classes were just dismissed.

The Ravenclaw adjusted his bag and tried to navigate without bumping into strangers. He hated being alone in crowded spaces but he had no other choice, his only friend didn't choose the same electives as him. He was really sour when he heard the news, they were in different houses and having different classes reduced their time spent together, but couldn't really blame him.

He almost reached the library when a hand suddenly grabbed him and shoved him inside what he guessed was a broom cupboard. He let out a small groan when his back hit a wall. He was about to speak when another body was all over his personal space. A pair of hands pinned him against the wall. It was hard to see in the darkness of the cupboard but he didn't even have to try and see what was happening because the next second, warm lips pressed against his own.

His mind was still surprised but his body reacted immediately. His lips moved on their own accord, perfectly matching the others' pace. Once his lungs were begging him for air, he pulled away, panting slightly.

"You could've warned me," He huffed, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

He heard a chuckle, the hands resting on his waist gave him a small squeeze.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I hate you." He grumbled, trying to keep up with his annoyed facade as the slightly taller male nuzzled his neck.

"We both know that's not true. You love me way too much."

He couldn't deny it, for it was the truth. He loved Jinyoung way too much and could never bring himself to be mad at him for a long time. His boyfriend could've been a bit less rough when he shoved him inside the cupboard but Mark knew that he was probably too excited to finally get some time alone with him.

"You're right, I love you." He smiled even though Jinyoung couldn't see him, too busy leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Love you too." His boyfriend smiled at the bruises he left on his neck before looking up and pecking his lips. "It took every ounce of self-control I had to stop myself from going to the Ravenclaw table and kissing you in front of everyone at lunch."

"Is that why you ambushed me?" Mark wrapped his hands around Jinyoung's neck, "You couldn't wait?"

"Of course I couldn't! The Ravenclaw girls were all over you," Jinyoung muttered making Mark smile. His boyfriend was cute when he got jealous.

"No one was all over me, the only one sitting beside me today was youngjae." Mark rolled his eyes. Most of his housemates never bothered him.

Jinyoung grinned mischievously before turning his attention back to Mark's neck where his lips left a trail of bruises from his jaw to his collarbone. He only stopped once he was satisfied with his work of art.

"You're so oblivious. I can see them staring at you all the way from the Slytherin table." He smiled at Mark. "Now everyone will leave you alone."

Mark felt his face heat up at the suggestion. He could already feel his housemates' eyes on him and the attention this will attract. He hated being the center of attention but after what happened that morning, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to show off his bruised neck as Jinyoung suggested.

"You can always hide them if you feel uncomfortable." Jinyoung quickly added. Mark always made sure to hide any marks he left on his neck. Jinyoung knew that whenever he ambushed Mark for an impromptu makeout session, the latter always made sure to straighten his uniform and tame his hair, unlike Jinyoung who proudly showed off his disheveled appearance and let people make their own assumptions.

"You know what? Maybe I'll let them look" Mark said, biting his lip nervously.

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung pursed his lips, studying his boyfriend's face. "You know I was just joking, right?"

"I know you were joking but maybe this is not a bad idea after all." He exhaled sharply.

"Alright then" Jinyoung leaned in and pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. He wasn't buying what Mark was saying but he knew they were running out of time. They will have this conversation another time. They both knew they had to leave soon, they've been in here for way too long and yet neither of them moved.

"I really should go," Mark reluctantly pulled away. " I promised Jackson to help him with our transfiguration assignment. I bet he's waiting for me."

Jinyoung sighed and pulled away.

"See you tonight after dinner? " He knew Mark never canceled on him but he needed the reassurance that he was coming.

"Yeah, see you tonight. "Mark smiled and gave his boyfriend one last peck before leaving the cupboard, not bothering to look presentable.

⁂

"You sure took your sweet time," Jackson grumbled once he heard someone sit on the chair opposite from his, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"I'm sorry, I kind of got caught up," Mark mumbled. He was starting to kind of regret his decision. No one said anything to his face but he could see people staring when he entered the library.

He avoided looking at his best friend and took out everything he needed to write his essay, pretending to be busy.

"caught up with what?" Jackson looked up to question his best friend but gasped once his eyes landed on Mark's neck. "What happened to you??"

Mark fidgeted nervously. He couldn't bring himself to tell Jackson about him and Jinyoug. He tried multiple times but always chickened out last minute.

"Nothing?"

"It doesn't look like nothing," Jackson pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed. "Just drop the name of whoever is bullying you, I'll deal with them."

Mark choked on air. He wanted to cast an invisibility spell right then and there when he noticed that his coughing fit brought them so much attention. He ducked his head.

"Bullying??" He whispered, trying to keep their conversation between both of them. "I'm not being bullied, Jackson."

"you're not?" Jackson furrowed his eyebrows," Then how did you get these bruises?"

Jackson's eyes widened in realization once Mark flushed and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He leaned in on the table and Mark wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Is it the person you've been seeing recently?" Jackson had at least the decency to whisper, aware of all the interested eyes on them.

"Yeah."

"You still won't tell me who they are?" Jackson pouted and did the thing. The thing that made Mark so weak and unable to refuse any of his best friends' requests.

"Stop doing that," he avoided looking at Jackson's eyes. "You know I can't tell you yet."

Jackson smiled and reached to squeeze Mark's hand reassuringly.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm glad that you're happy. Take your time and tell me whenever you're ready, okay?"

Mark nodded, relief washing over him. He still felt guilty for hiding his relationship from his best friend, a person he's known since he was three years old, but he couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Let's try and actually get some studying done." He offered Jackson a small smile and turned his focus to his essay.

Despite the numerous glances he kept getting, Mark was able to write a few paragraphs in peace until Jackson groaned.

"What now?" Mark didn't bother looking up.

"I have to detention with Jaebum later," Jackson mumbled miserably and Mark internally sighed. He wasn't aware that Jackson had detention that night but he wasn't surprised.

"What did you do this time?" Mark set his quill down and glanced at Jackson.

"Why are you assuming that I did something?" Jackson looked offended earning him an eye roll from a very unimpressed Mark.

"You wouldn't have gotten a punishment if you didn't do anything."

"I didn't even start it this time, I only defended myself, but you know how professor Taecyeon can't stand both of us." Jackson pulled a face at the memory.

Mark was glad that he decided to drop care for magical creatures in his sixth year. Jackson and Jaebum seemed to get in a fight every other week during that class. He felt bad for professor Taecyeon for having to deal with them.

"Don't cause any trouble during your detention please," Mark frowned, "The year barely started." 

"I'll try," Jackson rolled his eyes at his friend's ridiculous request.

"Great, now let me help you with that potions essay before it gets too late."

⁂

Unless it was the weekend, Jackson usually ate at the Gryffindor table. It always made Mark sulky but he understood that his friend wanted to spend some time with his _ other _friends.

No Mark wasn't jealous, absolutely not.

Maybe a tiny little bit but he was happy that Jackson made so many friends during their stay at Hogwarts.

Unlike Mark who was on speaking terms with his housemates but only had one person he could call a friend among them, Jackson had many friends. He was the beater of the Gryffindor team and got along with almost everyone at school. Jackson's ability to instantly make friends never ceased to amaze Mark. Ever since they were small children forced to attend formal parties and events by their parents, Jackson would always befriend the kids their age. He would make sure that Mark was included and defend him from anyone making fun of him. 

He spent the majority of dinner trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He was aware of the looks he was getting from his housemates but he paid them no mind. It was his idea after all and he had to bear the consequences.

From time to time he would look up and unconsciously glance at the Slytherin table and every single time he would catch Jinyoung's eyes. Jinyoung regularly sat facing the Ravenclaw table and even though Mark would never admit it, he did the same.

Jinyoung's hair was slightly disheveled and Mark's fingers itched to run through it.

"Please stop it with the eye-fucking, I'm trying to eat." Youngjae, who was sitting across from him, whined.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mark smiled and tore his gaze from Jinyoung's.

"I'm going to drop this because I don't want to throw up," Youngjae muttered and glanced at something behind Mark's back before scrunching his nose in displeasure. "Why's the Gryffindor chaser looking at you like that?"

"Like what?" Mark resisted turning around and kept his stare focused on Youngjae.

"Like he wants to punch you but kiss you at the same time? It's actually a bit disturbing." Youngjae looked once again at the Gryffindor table. "He's not even trying to hide it."

Mark pursed his lips and shrugged. He had to finish his dinner quickly to get some work done before going on patrol later. His eyes involuntarily glanced at the Slytherin table, and he smiled slightly when he found Jinyoung laughing at something Jaebum was saying.

"Stop smiling it's disgusting." Youngjae threw a piece of bread at him and Mark couldn't even bring himself to be mad.

"Stop being jealous." He rolled his eyes.

"Me? Jealous of you?" Youngjae scoffed, "You turn into an idiot once Jinyoung looks your way, why would I be jealous of that."

Mark snorted and shook his head. Youngjae always complained about being single yet he never missed an opportunity to make fun of him for being grossly in love.

"Honestly, I'm surprised no one even caught on, you two are so obvious it's offensive to call the relationship a secret."

Mark couldn't help but agree. It was true that he was hiding his relationship with Jinyoung but the fact that Youngjae caught them last year one week after they started dating showed how unsuccessful they were at being secretive. By some holy power though, neither Jaebum nor Jackson noticed anything for almost seven months now. They were also never caught again after the Youngjae incident.

"Oh no," Youngjae groaned, "please don't tell me Jaebum is also glaring at the Gryffindor table."

Mark furrowed his brows but still looked up to check.

"He is." He took a sip from his drink and locked eyes with Jinyoung who shook his head helplessly. "Is Jackson glaring back?"

Youngjae nodded and pulled a disgusted face.

"We better finish eating quickly and leave before they do something stupid and start hexing each other. I hate how our table is right in between Gryffindor and Slytherin, we're always caught in the middle of their drama."

"We both know that's a lie." Mark laughed at Youngjae's pout. "I know you and Yugyeom love gossiping about it."

"Speaking of Yugyeom, where is he?" Youngjae looked around him just to make sure the Hufflepuff wasn't in the great hall.

"Bambam is also missing." Mark scanned the Slytherin table but couldn't see the fifth year. He was hard to miss with his white hair.

"I'm slightly offended they didn't include me in whatever they're doing," Youngjae sank into his seat and pouted. "It's not like I will report them just because I'm a prefect now."

"I'm sure they're aware of that." Mark reached across the table to pet Youngjae's hair, " Don't worry about it. They'll tell you next time you see them."

"They'd better," Youngjae grumbled, turning his attention back to his food.

⁂

The only sound he could hear was his own footsteps in the empty corridor. It was a huge contrast to how alive the castle felt in the morning but it was understandable as it was past-curfew and Mark would be concerned if he encountered many people roaming around the castle.

He smiled when he spotted the figure leaning on the wall. Before he could say anything to announce his arrival, the figure looked up.

"You're late." Jinyoung pouted.

"I'm sorry. Professor Taeyeon was with me for a while. I wasn't able to just slip away easily." Mark sighed.

He really hated it when he ran into his professors when he's patrolling. They always asked him to tag along and he was unable to say no.

Jinyoung simply extended his hand and Mark grabbed it in a heartbeat.

"Come on, we don't have much time left."

“Where are we going?" Mark curiously asked. He still let jinyoung drag him along with him with no resistance.

"you'll see." he stopped in front of what Mark assumed was a classroom and waved his wand, successfully unlocking the door."It's nothing fancy but I'm too tired to go all the way to our usual place."

Their usual place was an unused storage room close to the Ravenclaw tower. Jinyoung found it last year during one of their patrols and they ended up going there whenever they wanted time alone.

Mark hoisted himself up on the closest desk and smiled at his boyfriend. He looked very hot with his tie undone like that.

"You really need to stop looking at me like that in the great hall," Jinyoung took a few steps forward, pushing Mark's legs apart as he stood between them.

"Like what?" Mark wrapped his hands around his neck and looked at him affectionately.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Stop seducing me in the great hall, Mark." His hands unconsciously found their place on mark's hips. "One day I won't be able to control myself and will just say fuck it and do it."

"In my defense, you were also staring."

"How could I not stare, when you were walking around with these on full display." He gently ran his fingers on the bruises coloring Mark's neck. It didn't help that Mark unbuttoned the first two buttons, proudly showcasing Jinyoung's work.

"You were the one who left them there." Mark smiled, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"And you didn't heal them or hide them." Jinyoung pointed out and replaced his fingers with his mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the bruised skin.

"I had my reasons." mark replied weakly, shivering when his boyfriend bit his skin gently.

"I know there's something you're not telling me." Jinyoung pulled away to look mark straight in the eye. "Does it have anything to do with a 7th year Gryffindor? You think I didn't notice him staring at you earlier?"

Mark didn't have to reply to confirm Jinyoung's suspicions, the way he tensed up was enough to make Jinyoung's eyes narrow.

"what did he do? If he did anything or bothered you I swear to Merlin-"

"No, wait." Mark firmly shook his head and tightened his hands around Jinyoung's neck, bringing the taller closer to him. "He didn't exactly do anything..."

Jinyoung gave him a questioning look and Mark sighed before continuing.

"I told you about someone asking me out back in September right?"

"Yeah, you never told me who it was though." Jinyoung pursed his lips.

"It was Choi Won. You know how he's in the Gryffindor team and Jackson tried to set us up together when he knew that his friend was interested in me." Mark grimaced at the memory, "I did turn him down and told Jackson that I was dating someone. But he never stopped asking me over and over again. He thinks I'm lying about dating someone. We have ancient runes together and this morning he asked me to give him a chance AGAIN and I wanted to put an end to this."

Mark averted his gaze and fidgeted nervously, waiting for jinyoung to react.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jinyoung's tone wasn't accusatory, and that made Mark relax slightly.

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought this would stop after the first time but it has been a month and I didn't know what to do," Mark lowered his head in shame. He really thought he would be able to solve this on his own without making Jinyoung worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were dealing with this on your own." Jinyoung's voice was gentle.

"It's not your fault." Mark looked up and bit his lower lips nervously. "I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry. I doubt he will bother me again after today, so don't worry, okay?"

Jinyoung opened his mouth like wanted to say more but the look that Mark gave him made him frown.

"No, you can't go hex him Jinyoung." Mark rolled his eyes.

"He deserves it! He should've stopped the first time you said no," he huffed. "But for you, I won't do anything."

"Thank you." Mark leaned in and pecked Jinyoung's lips lightly, "I didn't think you would notice."

"Please Mark. You hate unwanted attention, you can't stand being in the spotlight. You would never put yourself in that position willingly just to prove a point to your housemates. I'm not stupid." Jinyoung shrugged.

"I should've known you would be able to tell." Mark pouted, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You underestimated me." Jinyoun shook his head playfully. "I don't want you to struggle with anything alone in the future, okay? I'm here for you."

Mark nodded, tightening his hands around Jinyoung's neck. He pulled his boyfriend down into a long passionate kiss. He felt safe whenever he was with Jinyoung, it felt good to have someone looking out for him. He let out an embarrassing moan when Jinyoung bit his lower lip. Mark had his eyes closed but could hear rustling when Jinyoung reached into his robe's pocket.

"_ Muffliato " _Jinyoung whispered against his lips. " Now you can be as loud as you want to"

Mark licked his lips in anticipation. He knew they didn't have much time before their disappearance became suspicious. Mark tilted his head to allow Jinyoung more access as the taller kept littering his neck with open-mouthed kisses. He let out a soft moan when Jinyoung sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and was instantly grateful for the silencing spell Jinyoung cast on the room.

"Wait, Jinyoung," Mark opened his eyes when he felt his boyfriend's hands fumble with his belt.

Jinyoung looked up and mashed their lips together, not even bothering to answer him. He unzipped Mark's pants and broke their kiss. He looked up at his boyfriend and tugged at his pants in annoyance. Mark didn't have to be told twice and quickly raised his hips so Jinyoung could slide the fabric off him.

"Jinyoung we don't have enough time-" Mark tried to reason again but his words were cut off by a moan when Jinyoung palmed him through his underwear.

"I'll try to be quick." Jinyoung kissed the corner of his mouth before sinking to his knees.

Mark gripped the table tightly and swallowed thickly. He was still a bit worried but the thrill and anticipation made him throw caution to the winds. It wasn't like Jinyoung left him any room to be rational about their situation, he wasn't able to form any cohesive thoughts once jinyoung replaced his hand with his mouth, gently nuzzling his crotch. Mark tried to keep his eyes open and focused on Jinyoung, his breath coming out shallow and fast.

Jinyoung licked the tip tentatively, drawing a moan from Mark. Jinyoung didn't waste any time and took him into his warm mouth. With shaky hands, Mark reached down and threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's dark locks as he focused on relaxing his throat. Mark screwed his eyes shut as soon as Jinyoung started bobbing his head, he was sure that he would cum right then and there if he looked at Jinyoung any longer.

Mark tugged harshly at Jinyoung's hair to signal his approaching orgasm. Instead of pulling away as Mark expected, Jinyoung quickened his pace. Mark threw his head back in pure bliss, his mouth lax and breath heavy. He could feel Jinyoung's tongue giving kittenish licks to his oversensitive head. 

"Told you I'd be quick."

Mark took a deep breath and finally dared to look down at his boyfriend. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jinyoung's swollen lips. His breath stuttered once he noticed Jinyoung's unzipped pants and the hand disappearing into his underwear. Jinyoung followed his line of vision and smirked. He brought his hand up, still sticky with his cum, and ran his tongue across his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, jinyoung pushed himself upwards and caught Mark's lips in an unexpected kiss. 

"Come on Jinyoung, we have to get going." Mark reluctantly pulled back, still panting heavily. He grabbed his wand, cleaning up their mess with a flick of his wrist. 

Jinyoung pouted but didn't attempt to distract Mark as he pulled his pants up and made sure his uniform looked fine. He still gave Mark one last peck before they left with a promise to see each other the next day.

⁂

Mark hated Potions. He hated it with all his heart.

It wasn't that Mark was bad at Potions, in fact, he was good at following the instructions and always managed to make the potion perfectly. His performance in the class had nothing to do with his attitude towards it and had everything to do with the blond walking beside him. It didn't help at all that professor Kyungsoo was done with Jackson and Jaebum's antiques and forced them to become partners. Mark loved Jackson, he really did but he was glad that someone else had to deal with his incompetence in Potions, even if that someone was Jaebum.

He ended up with a Hufflepuff girl called Sana as his partner. He didn't know her personally but they shared a few classes before and she knew what she was doing so Mark wasn't complaining.

Another reason Mark hated the class was that he had to sit through two hours of seeing Jinyoung's partner use any excuse to invade his boyfriend's personal space. He spent the last month pretending they didn't exist, using all his energy to solely focus on making his potions.

He looked to his right when he heard Jackson sigh.

"I didn't get any sleep last night trying to finish the damn essay."

"You should stop leaving your assignments to the last minute." Mark shook his head disapprovingly.

"Life's too short to worry about homework every single day." Jackson shrugged, his lips slightly tugging upwards.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you come crying asking for my help," Mark said just as they entered the classroom.

Professor Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight and the classroom was relatively still empty. Mark and Jackson separated, each one going to their assigned table. Mark greeted Sana with a smile before setting down his cauldron and taking out his textbook.

Jinyoung was already sitting with Jisoo, a Ravenclaw that Mark never spoke to, who was sitting a bit too close to Jinyoung. Mark averted his eyes and focused on the back of Jackson's head two tables in front of him. All of this could be avoided if he simply told Jackson. Their relationship would stop being a secret and he would be able to tell Jisoo to back off because Jinyoung was taken. But it was easier said than done.

Deep down, Mark knew that Jackson wouldn't really hate him for dating Jinyoung, at least not to the extent where he would cut him off. However, a bigger part of him was scared of that happening. Jackson had so many friends, he was a social butterfly and Mark has always been scared of being left out. It wasn't that Jackson purposefully made him feel that way, it was mostly Mark's insecurities speaking. Ever since the day Jackson approached him and offered him his friendship, Mark has been so dependent on him. He was Mark's best friend, his only real friend and Mark was scared. He wasn't ready to lose their friendship if Jackson didn't take the news well.

It would break him to lose Jackson's friendship but he knew that he had to tell him at some point. Keeping their relationship a secret has been hard and even though he and Jinyoung have been doing a pretty decent job up until now, he didn't want the secret getting out and Jackson hearing about it from someone else. It already took a lot of courage for Mark to tell his friend that he was dating someone even if in the end he wasn't able to tell him who his boyfriend was.

Mark was a coward. That was what he kept telling himself as he stole glances at his boyfriend and tried to stop the jealousy creeping into his heart. He had no right to be jealous or be mad at Jisoo. She didn't know that Jinyoung was dating someone and to his credit, Jinyoung was doing his best to brush her off as gently as he could.

Mark frowned and averted his eyes. He really hated this class.

He hated himself for being a coward even more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me again why I had to wake up at this ungodly hour?" Mark grumbled, rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"It's already eight, what do you mean ungodly hour?" Jinyoung shook his head disapprovingly which earned him an eye roll and a pout.

"It's Sunday," Mark whined, jutting his lower lip ever further, "The only day I get to sleep in."

"I'm sorry." He wasn't sorry at all and Mark knew it, "the team is gathering for breakfast in around an hour, this is the only way I can see you before the match"

Jinyoung took a step forward and closed the space between them, his hands finding their place on Mark's waist.

"Are you really going to keep doing this before every single Match?" Mark huffed.

"Of course! You're my lucky charm," Jinyoung leaned in, giving Mark a chaste kiss. "We won the cup for the first time in 5 years last year."

"Just because we made out before the match doesn't mean it was the reason for your victory," Mark rolled his eyes good-heartedly.

"shhh, it's my pre-game ritual, you can't change my mind." Jinyoung brought his hand up to cup Mark's cheeks.

"Then why aren't we kissing yet?" Mark licked his lips in anticipation.

Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend fondly, his thumb caressing his lower lip.

"Weren't you complaining less than a minute ago?"

"Well, I changed my mind," Mark leaned into Jinyoung's touch and looked him in the eye, "Are you going to kiss me or-"

His words got swallowed by Jinyoung's lips. Mark instantly kissed back and closed his eyes, fully savoring the kiss. He may have teased Jinyoung a bit over his so-called ritual but he was aware of how important it was for Jinyoung.

That day last year, they didn't just make out before a match. That day, after pining for months and trying to ignore their attraction to each other, they finally let go and decided to act on their feelings. That day, Jinyoung actually asked Mark to be his boyfriend before running to the field to get ready for his match, leaving a flustered Mark behind.

"You'll be cheering on me right?" Jinyoung asked once they were able to pull away to breathe.

"Of course. I'll have to sit with my house though..." Mark sighed. He really wanted to sit with Yugyeom and Bambam who were supporting the Slytherin team in this match, but he had no legitimate reason not to be sitting among his housemates, especially since Jackson was also watching the match with him. Yeah, there was definitely no way Mark would be able to get away with publically cheering for his boyfriend.

"It's fine, Mark. As long as you're there watching," Jinyoung grinned at him and Mark's heart fluttered. No matter how many times he saw Jinyoung's smile, it still had the same effect on him.

"I'll be there, enjoying the view. You have no idea how hot you look in your Quidditch uniform." Jinyoung flushed and Mark had to bite his lip to stop himself from cooing.

"I'll look for you in the audience," Jinyoung buried his head in Mark's neck to hide his embarrassment.

"Please be careful and pay attention to the game" Mark frowned, remembering the first match of this year's Quidditch season where Jinyoung almost fell from his broom because he was distracted.

"I will try. No promises though."

⁂

He should've seen this coming. He only had himself to blame. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault but Mark should have known better than to let his guard down.

It all started after a late library study date with Jackson. Of course, Jackson, ever the gentleman offered to walk Mark back to the Ravenclaw tour, and now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have scoffed at the idea, considering the situation he was in.

It wasn’t like Mark was incapable of defending himself. He was a very skilled wizard, especially when it came to defense spells. The problem was that physically he wasn't able to do much, especially if he was ambushed and disarmed before thinking about reaching for his wand.

He glared at his attacker. Calling him an attacker was stretching it a bit but he did have Mark backed against the wall.

"What do you want, Won?" Mark tried his best to sound menacing. Apparently, it had no effect since all it did was make Won chuckle and step closer, a bit too close if you asked Mark.

He glanced sideways and cursed his luck. The corridors were deserted. It was already close to curfew so it was expected to find most of the castle's corridors empty. He should've left the library a bit earlier, he should've accepted Jackson's offer-

"Stop looking scared." Won frowned as if he genuinely couldn't understand why Mark would be afraid. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Mark tried taking a step back but all it did was make him press uncomfortably into the wall. Won had his hands on either side of him, successfully encaging him.

Wandless and alone, fear started creeping into his heart. He knew deep down that Won wouldn't hurt him but he really didn't have the energy to deal with the Gryffindor right now. He spent the whole day studying and he was exhausted.

"I know what you're trying to do Tuan," Won looked angrily at his neck, where the bruises Jinyoung left didn't completely fade yet and were slightly visible. "Did you really think faking a few hickeys would make me give up?"

Mark internally groaned. How delusional can someone be to think that Mark would go to the length of faking love bites to making them back off? Why couldn't he get the hint and leave him alone? Mark was getting really tired of this.

"Is it that hard for you to believe that I might have a boyfriend? Because it might shock you but the world does not revolve around you." Mark grit his teeth together and glared at the Gryffindor, "I told you a million times, I am dating someone, have been dating him for months now, can you please leave me alone?"

Won scoffed, clearly not buying it.

"If that was true, Tuan, why did I never see you with your boyfriend?" He spat.

"That's none of your business." Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his hands in annoyance. "Give me my wand back, it's getting late and I want to go to my common room."

Mark tried to shove the older only to get pushed back against the wall once again with his hands pinned above his head.

"What the fuck?" He glared at Won and if looks could kill the other would've been six feet under.

"where do you think you're going, we're not done talking." Won scowled and pressed himself against Mark.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mark struggled against his touch with all his strength.

Won ignored his protests and buried his face in Mark's neck, making the latter's skin crawl in disgust.

"Stop lying to yourself, Tuan. We both know you want me just as much as I want you. No matter how much you lie to yourself and lie to me about having someone."

"Do you not understand what the word no means?" Mark tried to free his hands in vain, all he achieved was making Won tighten his hold on them.

"shhh," Won said against his skin and Mark tried to scream.

Won clasped a hand over Mark's mouth and the latter wanted nothing more than to scrub himself clean right now, his neck felt so dirty after Won's lips started leaving open-mouthed kisses on it.

Mark protested again, trying to free himself with all his might but he got pinned further into the wall. Soon enough Won got tired of his muffled screams and replaced his hand with his mouth. Mark felt like throwing up, the mouth pressed to his own got harsher and more demanding when it didn't get any response. He tilted his head in hopes of stopping the other from kissing him but Won was happy to kiss along his jaw.

Mark closed his eyes and prayed that anyone, anyone, was out patrolling already.

"What is happening here?"

Mark's head whipped towards the sound's source so quickly. He wanted to cry in relief. He couldn't see the person in the dimly lit hallway, but he could recognize that voice in his sleep. Won looked up, though he didn't loosen his grip on Mark's hands.

Jinyoung's face became visible once he stepped into the light and could fully see the situation unfolding in front of him. His eyes darkened once he recognized Mark.

Suddenly relief was replaced with dread. Sure, Mark was happy that he was saved, he was grateful that Jinyoung was there for some reason, but he was scared. He was scared of what his boyfriend would do. He didn't want jinyoung to get expelled for doing something too drastic, no matter how much Won deserved it.

"Nothing against school regulations, Prefect" Won sneered at Jinyoung, clearly not noticing the shift in Jinyoung's whole stance.

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed, his hand clutched his wand tighter, his gaze never leaving Mark's. Mark tried to hide his distress but he was never good at hiding his feelings. Whatever Jinyoung was able to see, it was enough to make him raise his wand menacingly.

Realizing what Jinyoung was doing, Won raised his own wand, his other hand still pinning Mark into the wall.

"let go of him." Jinyoung's eye shifted to the Gryffindor.

"This doesn't concern you." Won scowled, clearly annoyed with Jinyoung. From an outsider's perspective, Jinyoung was threatening a couple who were about to make out in the hallways a few minutes before curfew, which was not against school regulations.

"That's where you're wrong." Jinyoung took a step closer, "it does concern me when it's my boyfriend you're forcing yourself onto."

Mark looked at Jinyoung anxiously. He wasn't sure what Jinyoung was about to do but he needed to free himself to be able to stop him before he went too far.

" _ Expelliarmus _ " Jinyoung shouted before Won even had the time to think about reacting, both Mark and Won's wands came into his hand in one swift motion. The Gryffindor looked stunned.

Seeing an opportunity, Mark kicked and struggled against Won's hold and was able to free himself. He was about to go to Jinyoung when his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked backward.

"You were dating Jinyoung Park? What kind of joke is this, Tuan?" Won grit his teeth, eyes anxiously flickering to Jinyoung every two seconds.

"This is not a joke!" Mark was exasperated, and the way Jinyoung's eyes zeroed on the tight grip on his wrist made him worried. "I told you many times I was dating someone!"

"You never mentioned it was him." He waved his hand in Jinyoung's general direction.

"I think I already told you to let go of him." Jinyoung took two slow steps towards them, his wand still raised and pointed at Won.

Won let go of Mark's hand as if it was made of fire. He looked small all of a sudden. He took a step back, hesitantly looking at Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know." He put his hands up in surrender. A peace offering, to get out of this situation without any harm.

"You still forced yourself on someone who repeatedly told you to stop." Jinyoung smiled the fakest smile he could muster, "I hope this teaches you a lesson."

He waved his wand in front of him and the Gryffindor fell to his knees after being hit by the spell. Mark held his breath as he watched the spell's effect, Won was aggressively scratching his neck, the skin already red and raw from his harsh touch.

"Jinyoung," Mark breathed, running to his boyfriend's side.

As Prefects, they knew that no matter the reason, the person who fired the first spell was the one that would get the most trouble, and Jinyoung did. Mark looked around in fear, he was sure that it was almost past-curfew already and someone was bound to come patrolling soon.

"What have you done?" Won sounded horrified as he tried to rip off his own skin.

"Remember this feeling next time you try to touch someone without their consent." Jinyoung spat, no sympathy in his voice.

"You will pay for this!" Won glared at Jinyoung and tried to be menacing but to Mark, he sounded panicked.

Jinyoung paid him no mind, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend checking for any visible injuries. He glanced at Won one last time before dragging Mark away.

"We're leaving him there? like that??" Mark bit his lip nervously. There was no way Won wasn't going to complain about this to someone. He was glad the scumbag was getting what he deserved but he didn't want jinyoung to get in trouble.

"The spell will wear off in a few hours," Jinyoung's hand around his wrist tightened. "We're not leaving him there though, we're going to see professor Taeyeon right now and we're reporting what happened."

Mark wanted to protest but he knew that Jinyoung was right. Even if Jinyoung was going to get in trouble for hexing Won, Mark really wanted the Gryffindor to get the punishment he deserved too.

"Enough about him, how are you feeling? Did he hurt you? Did he-" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, dread filling his senses.

"No." Mark shook his head frantically. He shuddered at the memory. "You got there before he could do anything other than kissing me."

He closed his eyes trying to stop his brain from wondering about what would have happened had Jinyoung not saved him. He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt warm arms encircling him.

"It's fine. I'm here now." Jinyoung rubbed a soothing hand over his back.

⁂

Jinyoung sighed in relief once they stepped outside of their charm professor's office. She was the head of Slytherin and the only professor Jinyoung trusted enough to be on their side about this situation and he wasn't wrong. She did take a few house points from him and he was going to get detention but she promised to deal with Won accordingly.

They were silently making their way back to the Ravenclaw common room. The process of telling their professor what happened was a lot for Mark. His adrenaline rush was fading and he was exhausted from the night's events. By the end he was trembling and professor Taeyeon had to give him a vial of calming draught.

Mark spent the entirety of the way quiet, hand gripping Jinyoung's firmly. He only spoke once they stopped in front of his common room. He looked at Jinyoung with wide imploring eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," he whispered, "Come in with me."

Jinyoung squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He followed Mark through the almost deserted common room and into his dorm room. He was aware of the few eyes on them and the whispers around them but he didn't care. He couldn't care less at the moment. All that mattered was making Mark feel better. And if Mark said he needed him tonight, then who was he to say no. Secret relationships be damned.

The lights were out in the room, only one bed was occupied and the owner had his curtains drawn all the way. Jinyoung quickly changed into whatever Mark gave him and climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. He closed the curtains and cast a sound canceling spell just for the sake of privacy.

He felt Mark shift under the covers until he was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for tonight," he buried his face in Jinyoung's chest "I don't even want to think about what could've happened if you weren't there"

"Then don't think about it, baby. What matters is that I was there and you are alright now." Jinyoung hugged him tighter and nuzzled his hair, “try to get some sleep okay?"

He sighed in relief when the only sound he heard was the regular breathing from the boy in his arms. Jinyoung released a deep sigh and tried to calm himself. He was so angry, he wasn't even sure how he managed to control himself earlier. The memory still made his blood boil. He wanted to hurt the Gryffindor more than he already did but he knew that he made the right choice.

No matter how angry he was, he shouldn't have fired the first spell and he was fortunate enough that Professor Taeyeon was understanding and believed him and Mark. His punishment was merely a formality honestly if it were up to her, his house head would have praised him for defending Mark. Jinyoung didn't exactly believe in fate but he wanted to thank whatever force that made him pass by that particular hallway at that particular time. The mere thought of a helpless Mark struggling against that Gryffindor made his blood boil.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and reminded himself that Mark was safe. He hugged Mark tighter and closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was in the middle of struggling with my exams for the past two months. Hopefully, I will manage to finish the last chapter soon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ★
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekyeol96)


End file.
